Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 3: Taking Back the Falls ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Ford discovers Bill Cipher's true motives while the Mystery Shack crew, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk forms a plan to fight back. A final confrontation with Bill leads to the Pines family's ultimate fate and greatest sacrifice. Trivia *HERO GUEST STARS: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, King Mickey, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, The Flash, J'onn J'onzz, Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion, Mellissa Dragonheart, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Besthe, Ono, Varick, Nomomi, Stonerock, Mack, Jack, Britney, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Trixie, Princess Poppy, Wolverine, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Princess Ember, Iris Skytsengel, Connie Maheswaran, Lion (Steven Universe), Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Sunburst, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, *VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Vanitas, Zant, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Dr. Eggman, Slappy the Living Dummy, Team Rocket, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Ursula, Zira, Forte, Hans, Lex Luthor, Giganta, Sinestro, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, *In a mid-credits scene, both the Justice Guardians and Team Berk become one team. *An epilogue will be shown. *END CREDITS SONG: Someday Out of the Blue (performed by Elton John) Scenes Battle Against Bill Cipher *Jaden: *shouts* BILL!!!!!!!! WE'RE CALLING YOU OUT!!!!!!!! *Fang: *hears Jaden's shout* About time they showed up. *Hiccup: Come on Out Bill!!!!!!!! We know you're in there!!!!!!!!!!!!! * *(The Shack-tron tosses Xanthar into the air, defeating the last of Bill Cipher's demon friends) *Stonerock: *to Bill and the villains, dubbed as Thor* IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!?! *Mabel: Hey Bill!!! Come and get us you pointy jerk!!!! *runs with Dipper* *Bill Cipher: *glows bright red and growls angrily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snarls at Bill Cipher* *(Dipper and Mabel run down a path after Mabel blows a raspberry at Bill Cipher) *Ford: What?! No! It's too dangerous!! *Dragon-Aqua: Don't do it, kids!!!!! *(Ford, Stan and the teams try going after them, but Bill holds them back) *Jesse: *struggles to move* *Bill Cipher: Not so fast!!! You people wait here! *puts them in a cage* I got some children to make into corpses! *turns into a demonic form* *Hiccup: No! *flies with Toothless* *Bill Cipher: Oh no You Don't! *Grabs them* when I'm through with your friends, and the kids, I'm taking you both to The Big Lady! She's gonna reward me for turning you in with your Dragon! *Throws them in the cage* *Valka: Hiccup!!! *Slappy: *smirks* And unless Ford there tells us the secret to send Wierd-mageddon globally, you're next!!! *Two-Face: *to Ford* So start talking! *Hiccup: he'll Never talk. *Bill Cipher: *demonic voice* SEE YOU REAL SOON!!! *laughs and chases after Dipper and Mabel* *Dragon-Jeffrey: NO!! *goes after Bill Cipher* *Hiccup: Toothless! Help him! *Toothless: *follows Dragon Jeffrey* *Chameleon: STOP THEM!!!! *(Tirek chases after them) *Toothless: *roars and Blast Plasma blast at the Chameleon And Tirek* *Garnet: *to Dragon-Jeffrey and Toothless* Go after him!! We'll hold them off! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* Let's go, Toothless! *chases after Bill Cipher* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes